Homofash x Nazi JREG FanFic
by fyghjksdfikl
Summary: Mostly SFW. Chapter 13 is not. If you don't watch Jreg's Centricide series on YouTube, you really wouldn't get any of this. I really don't know how to summary this without any spoilers. Please give it a read, I spent like 3 days on it.
1. 1 - Nazi

The Nazi, no, he was a _white identitarian,_ paced his room of the flat, snarling. On one hand, he was glad that the two degenerates were gone; anarchists abandoning the cause of the Centricide for their own selfish reasons. On the other hand, though… the group was down to two, him and the commie. He despised weakness, and weak was what this pitiful group had become.

"Extremists"? No, he shook his head. Now only authoritarians, and that man who called himself the incarnation of Julius Evola himself, among other people- but the group, once five, was three now. Though the weakest had been purged, he couldn't felt that the group was now less strong than before.

Nazi- he could admit it now, couldn't he, now that that SJW "anarchist" was gone- couldn't deny that he liked the emptier house, without that pathetic wretch's screeching every so often, and without the Ancap constantly trying to sell him drugs. Finally, the pesky Ancom couldn't get in the way of Nazi's unity with the commie.

But of course, he- or was it "kwee"?- was still interfering. Still messing with the commie's thoughts, making him depressed. Many a night, and day, even, he'd seen Commie drunk or passed out on the couch, bottles scattered around him and the cushions wet with his tears. Weak, weak for not letting go the anarchist that had clearly had enough of Commie.

And Nazi hated weakness.

He'd make that Stalinist into an emotionless blade, a blade for Nazi himself to wield. Already he had seen him mercilessly tear into the Ancap, the final push forcing the remaining anarchist out of the house. Nazi had watched from the shadows, grinning as tears streamed down the Ancap's face. He hated weakness, but he fed on it.

And now, he paced. A few hours ago Nazi had stormed into his room, frustrated by the day's events and Commie's reluctance to truly ally with him, still holding onto that last bit of hope that Ancom would return.

Nazi himself knew that the ancom wasn't ever coming back.

But he'd keep that secret from Commie, keep it until the newly alcoholic man could handle the truth.


	2. 2 - Wackies

Now, the sun was setting. Nazi was interrupted by a knock on the door. Multiple knocks, actually. He straightened his collar, patted down his hair under his cap, and went to see who it was.

The door opened into the freezing rain, showing six bedraggled people- no, five people and a… robot?

"Hello, is the Jreg residence?" asked a man in an ushanka hat much like the commie's, but with an unfamiliar symbol emblazoned upon it as a crest.

"Да," Commie responded. Nazi turned around trying not to show his shock, as he'd not heard the communist walk up behind him. He had clearly just woken up, as his ushanka was off-kilter, his eyes pinkish with bags under them, and he stunk heavily of booze. No, this was Commie's everyday appearance now. Nazi was still having a hard time getting used to this, from a man he'd considered a useful ally. "Vat do you vant?"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," spoke a man with antennae and a radiation symbol tattooed on his forehead. "We are known as the Wackies-"

"I am _not_ a wacky, I am a regular extremist-" interrupted the ushanka man.

"_Sure_, Naz," the other continued over him in a sarcastic tone. "We are looking for an alliance with you, Nazi, Commie. We have heard lots about you."

Nazi's eyes widened, heart pounding. This was the opportunity he never knew he wanted. Six people, seemingly none of them degenerate- well, even if a few were, the gain in manpower would still outweigh the costs. Six people would join his team. _His_ team.

"We would like to assist in the Centricide. May we enter?" a man with a crown and a large sword announced.

"Yes! I mean, of course," Nazi quickly adjusted, correcting his composure. He would not be overwhelmed with emotions. Emotions made you weak, reducing your capabilities. And Nazi hated weakness.

Commie swept his vodka bottles off the couch with his bearlike arms, some of them cracking on the floor. Five of the six so-called "wackies" sat down, with the man with a tattoo on his forehead, who seemed to be their leader, stood up.

"We are not so different from you," he said. "We are ideologies, though many might consider us, for lack of a better word, _wacky._"

"Wacky, huh," Nazi mused. "Go on."

"Four of us are tied to one of the main ideologies. I, Posadist, align with Commie, Anprim over there takes a shine to Ancom- well, now Post-Left,"

_Now nothing_, Nazi thought.

"Anarcho-Monarchist takes to the Ancap, and Homofash is your counterpart."

"_Homofash?_ What sort of degeneracy is this?!"

"Mass immigration? Not so great for the gays," spoke the flamboyant man dressed like Nazi himself, but with an unbuttoned shirt. Nazi averted his eyes from Homofash's chest and looked back to Posadism.

"There's Transhumanist, who just wants the Centricide to become a real robot, rather than a man with a cardboard box over his head. And there's Lil' Nazbol, who believes that right-wing views on culture but communist economics can work."

Nazi didn't like the gleam in this one's eyes, the new man with an ushanka hat. He was definitely a man to watch out for, no matter how "wacky" he was called. Ambition was the driving factor in one's success or not, whether one would be a leader or meekly follow behind. Nazi was a leader, ambition beaten into his very body, and he was not ready to be challenged. He knew that he needed more power. But this "Nazbol" would stand in his way.


	3. 3 - Sleeping

Nazi took stock of the team, _his_ team. Commie had wandered off somewhere, leaving the one regular extremist in a room full of wackies. He decided that tomorrow, he'd start: start converting others to his cause. Not just the Centricide, of which they were all seemingly on board, but _Nazi's_ Centricide. Before they'd shown up, these wackies, Nazi had planned to take Jreg down and lead the cause himself. Now, there was another problem: the Nazbol. He'd have to take this one out, too. And it wouldn't be nearly as easy as the Ancom had been.

"It's getting late. We'll need to get the sleeping situation figured out." Nazi broke his own train of thought, taking control of the situation at hand. "Commie sleeps on the couch. So that means there's seven people to fit into four rooms."

"I'm not sleeping _anywhere_ without that sexy Nazi," the homofash gushed.

"Quiet, you."

"Whatever you say, daddy."

_God, what a degenerate. _Just the thought of anyone acting that way made Nazi feel sick.

"We can't let Anprim anywhere near Transhumanist, or near me for that matter," Posadist added wisely. Nazi had forgotten about this man. Although he seemed to be the leader of the Wackies, he was Commie's counterpart, which meant maybe he'd be willing to work with Nazi.

"Should he just sleep alone, then?" Anarcho-Monarchist responded.

"That does seem smart," replied Posadist. This meant Nazi would have to sleep with someone. Hopefully it wouldn't be-

"Then it's settled!" enthused the degenerate homonationalist. "I'll sleep with Nazi-"

"Absolutely _not_."

"Actually, that makes sense," Posadist said. _Dangit, why are you agreeing with him? _"I'll sleep in the same room as Lil' Nazbol, and Transhumanist can room with Anarcho- Monarchist. With Anprim sleeping alone, and you with Homonationalist, that's all four rooms settled."

Nazi groaned. "Do I _have_ to sleep in the same room as that degenerate?"

Posadist smiled slowly. "Yes."

Five minutes later, the homofash's bags were in Nazi's room. Nazi laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Trying to ignore that gay.

"Can I sleep on your bed?"

"No."

"I won't touch you, I promise!"

"No."

"But then I'll have to sleep on the floor."

"Should have thought of that before you asked to room with me." Nazi rolled onto his side, staring now at the wall. He closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

A few minutes passed in silence before Nazi heard rustling and felt the bed sag to the side. The homofash had crawled onto his bed.

Nazi kicked backwards, and felt the hit land. The other man yelped in pain, falling off the bed onto the floor, where he stayed.

_Finally, I can get some sleep._


	4. 4 - Recruitment

Nazi woke up with a stretch. His arm bumped into something, something warm. His eyes widened as he realized what had happened during the night while he was asleep.

"HOMOFASH! GET OUT OF MY BED RIGHT NOW!"

Nazi's gay counterpart giggled. "Sorry, master~"

Nazi grabbed a spare change of clothes and stormed into the bathroom. He wasn't changing anywhere near that filthy degenerate.

He stomped into the living room, still in a foul mood. The anprim was yelling at the robot about how he hated the microwave, as Posadist stared at it intently with a scary smile. _I'd forgotten how horrible a house with three other extremists was- never mind twice that number._

Commie was snoring on the couch, twice as many bottles surrounding him than last night. Nazi scowled. Today, he'd make that drunkard Stalinist realize that his worrying about Ancom was for naught.

But first, he'd recruit some others to his side. Just in case the commie would react badly to the news, he'd have a strong backup. The Anarcho-Monarchist would probably be an easy recruit.

Later in the day, the Nazi got his chance. He was alone in the room with the state- hating king, playing Call of Duty with him. As the round was finishing up, Nazi dropped his controller and looked at Anarcho-Monarchist.

"Don't you think the Posadist… has something rather _off_ about him?"

"I do think he was wrong placing so much trust in the commie to unite you guys," responded the crowned man hesitantly. "And he _does_ have a finger-on-the-button mentality."

"And don't you think that the Nazbol is rather scary? Rather ambitious?" Nazi hated using the word _scary_ to describe his opponent, as it signalled fear. Fear was weakness. But this was a time when perhaps he could cede some strength to his rival. As he riled up his alt-right compatriots about the simultaneously weak yet terrifying "antifa", so he could scare the Anarcho-Monarchist about the Nazbol yet make him think he could be defeated.

"It was rather unwise to grant him so much power… what are you getting at here?"

"Oh, nothing. But perhaps you should consider that I am one of the strongest here, and I am the most fit to lead this group."

"I shall consider it," ceded the Anarcho-Monarchist. "You are a regular extremist, after all, with nothing wacky about you. But can we trust you to unite us?"

"I…" The only unity Nazi had thought about before was with the commie. But he would use this to his advantage. "If I can unite with the communist, I can unite with all of you."

"Then I pledge my allegiance to you, Nazi," the Anarcho-Monarchist announced regally. "You are certainly fit to be a king."


	5. 5 - Recruitment 2

"And that's why you should join me," Nazi finished grandly. The Anprim and the Transhumanist looked at him and nodded.

_That makes four. Me and three Wackies. I think I've got enough of a base to confront Commie._

He walked towards the couch where Commie was awake, though heavily drunk. Nazi flipped a cushion over onto its less booze-soaked side, and sat down.

"Commie."

The bearlike Soviet blearily turned to the Nazi. "V… vat do you vant, Nazi?"

"I need to tell you about some things."

"I am busy, Nazi."

"You're busy getting drunk. Snap out of it. Now let me tell you some things about Ancom."

"Is que… is que coming back?"

"I'll tell you after a few things." Nazi had to be careful, now. The drunk communist would definitely be able to hit Nazi hard. He shuddered as he thought of how weak, how powerless he would be against the Commie's fists.

"First, the Ancom texted me." This was a lie. "He said he was fed up with you, fed up with all you've done. He says you've hurt him too much for him to ever come back."

Commie flinched as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Нет… Anarkiddy would never say that…" He wiped the tears off his face, though more soon replaced them. "Let me see. Prove it to me, Nazi!"

Nazi was unprepared for this. _What do I do, what do I say?_

_Maybe I should just tell Commie the truth._

"You are right. Ancom never said that."

"Que... que didn't?"

"Yes. The truth is, Ancom is dead."

"ЧТО?!" Commie stared at Nazi in disbelief. "Нет… нет нет нет нет. You're lying, you're lying, right?"

"No, Commie. He is dead… and I killed him."

The communist grabbed Nazi's shirt collar as he grinned sadistically. "The look of fear on his face, as he pleaded with me not to kill him. He was whining like a little puppy looking for its mother."

"Нет…"

"He was crying. 'No! Don't kill me! What would Tankie say?' he said. And do you know what I told him?"

Commie shook Nazi, but he was too deep in this cruel pleasure to care any more.

"I told him that the Commie didn't care about him any more. That you were much more happy with me."

Commie groaned in pain, standing up. The Nazi was absolutely dwarfed by him, at least a foot shorted. But he didn't care.

"The ancom died hopeless, crying, believing he was all alone in the world. That nobody loved him, could ever love him."

"VHY?!" screamed the commie. "VHY DID YOU DO ZHIS?"

"The ancom was WEAK, Commie! Look at yourself! Look at what he made of you! You were strong, Commie. And now you're pathetic. You're crying over the death of an extremist. And you know, you were going to do the same to Ancom after the revolution! You're as much of a monster as I am!"

The communist raised his fist. Too late, Nazi realized he'd been too caught up in his speech to escape from Commie's grasp on his shirt collar.

And then the pain began. Blow after blow rained down upon Nazi's defenceless face, stomach, and really anywhere exposed. Nazi cried out in pain as a voice rang through his head. A familiar voice, yet one he hadn't heard in years. _You expected this. You wanted this. You wanted someone to make you answer for your crimes._

"No!" he screamed, both responding to the voice and the communist's attacks. _That's not true! _

_It is, boy. You deserve this. You deserve every last one of these fists. Let them tear you apart. _

Nazi struggled in vain, but he couldn't escape. His nose was bleeding, a few of his teeth had been knocked loose, and both his eyes were starting to blacken. As he finally succumbed to the violent beating, he saw a man push the communist off of him. But it was too late. Bruises and cuts covered his skin as Nazi's eyes closed and his head hit the floor.


	6. 6 - Realizations

"By the time I heard what was going on, it was too late." A gentle voice awakened Nazi, bringing him back from the realm between life and death.

Nazi couldn't speak, it hurt so much. He lay there on a bed he recognized as his own as the body belonging to that voice tended to his wounds. His eyes were swollen shut, and he was in a world of pain that he hadn't experienced for many, many years now.

"You poor, poor thing." Gentle hands holding a damp face-cloth caressed his cheek, wiping away some of the blood. It stung, but made Nazi feel more alive.

Eventually, he spoke. "Why did you save me?" His voice broke. "I-I deserved to die back there."

"Because I love you."

Nazi forced his eyes open to see…

"Homofash?" he croaked weakly.

"Yes. Who else would it be?"

He went on to explain how he'd seen Commie beating Nazi up. The homofash had no idea how the situation had gotten that way, but he knew that he had to help Nazi. So he'd pulled the communist off of Nazi and brought him into his room.

"So can you tell me… why did Commie want to kill you?"

Nazi groaned. "I killed his best friend. I killed Ancom."

The homofash sat on the side of the bed, crossing his legs, as he continued to tend to Nazi. "And why did you do that?"

"I… he was weak…"

"You're lying." Homofash's eyes met Nazi's, and his beautiful Aryan gaze pierced Nazi's very soul. "I can tell that you're lying. Why did you kill Commie's friend?"

Nazi rested his head on the pillow, trying to relax. His breathing hitched, and he realized he was going to cry. He struggled against the tears, but eventually they overwhelmed him.

"I know why you killed the ancom," the homofash murmured. You were jealous. You wanted what Ancom had with Commie."

"I don't _want_ anything," Nazi tried to scoff, but his voice betrayed him. "I…"

"You love the Communist, don't you?" Homofash's voice was soft.

Scenes flashed through Nazi's mind. He was alone, after he'd finally gained the strength to leave home. But Commie had taken him in, showed him the cause of the Centricide. Gave him a family who _cared _about him, who made him feel strong.

He'd purposefully started beef with Commie, just to see his face. He'd never really liked the part of those video games where the objective was to kill Nazis just like himself, but he'd played them with Commie late into the night as the rest of the house was sleeping. He'd spent days tailing Commie around, hoping to see the Russian's smile.

He'd cherished every moment with that man, that communist, and now he'd broken his heart. He'd taken Commie's only joy in this world from him, and for what? For Commie's unbridled affection for Nazi? No, the communist hated him now.

The dark truth hit Nazi's heart, filling him from head to toe with grief and dread like gas in a chamber. By killing Ancom, he'd lost Commie forever.

Nazi choked on his tears, finally letting them spill out. The homofash had made him realize what a horrible person he truly was. "How could I do this?"

"It's okay, it's okay," reassured Homofash. "I love you…"

That day, Nazi didn't leave his room at all- partially scared of Commie's wrath, partially taking in what he'd realized. He'd always thought that the reason he was never attracted to girls was that he was a good Christian who wouldn't have sex before marriage. But now he knew it was because he was gay. He rolled over in his bed, tossing and turning. _He was no better than that degenerate homofash_, he thought as he drifted off.


	7. 7 - Redemption

At some point in the night, Nazi woke up with a start, his heart pounding. He'd just had one of those dreams that was a memory. It was the night he'd killed Ancom.

_His hand was shaking as he pulled the trigger. It didn't hit Ancom square in the chest as he'd thought it had._

Was this true? Was Ancom really alive?

There was only one way to find out. Nazi pulled on his clothes, wincing as they scraped over his lacerations and bruises, and vowed to himself to put less starch into his shirt. Then, he tiptoed out of the room. The house was asleep, including the commie who was still snoring away on the couch. Nazi pulled himself away from staring at the friend, the potential lover, that he'd lost.

But maybe tonight, tonight he could redeem himself in the communist's eyes.

He pulled on a light jacket and walked out. The rain had eased up over the past day, but it started again as Nazi continued down the street. Eventually, he made it to the river where he'd taken Ancom.

_Look at this, Ancom. We may not agree on… anything, really, but this river shows that sometimes divides are necessary. The shining city on one side, the slums on the other. Poetic, almost._

_Wow, Nazi! Sometimes you're not too bad. _

Nazi had pulled his gun out of his pocket then, tearing Ancom's bat out of his hands and throwing it into the river, where it had been swept away by the raging current. He'd kicked Ancom down, telling him that he was worthless, a burden to the cause rather than a help. That Commie was only friends with him to use him.

Ancom had cried, pleading for Nazi not to shoot, but shot Nazi had. He was originally planning to throw the Ancom into the river, cementing his fate, but had received a text telling him to come back home. So he'd left the little anarchist with a bullet in his chest, and returned to the house alone.

_Now think… if I were an Ancom, where would I go?_

He'd probably go to a sleazy drug den, somewhere in the slums.

So Nazi travelled. Dawn was breaking, though he couldn't tell through the rain, which had worsened. Thunder crashed in the background as he navigated through the web of crack dens and broken homes. Cars sat crashed, with their windows broken and hoods smashed.

This place… it reminded him too much of his own childhood.

Nazi hurried through the streets, looking for a familiar green hoodie amongst those sleeping on the sidewalks.

As he turned into an alley and realized it was a dead end, Nazi spun around and was confronted by five or so menacing, hooded figures. He reached for his gun, but the figures quickly drew their own. He was outnumbered.

"You don't look like you're from around here," one of them sneered.

"I don't want any trouble," Nazi muttered. "I'm looking for my friend-"

One of them stroked his gun. "Fellas, how much d'you think the gold chain on 'is cap s'worth? Or that eagle pin?"

Nazi had forgotten that he'd worn his usual attire to this place. He was still weak, hurt from Commie's beating, and he didn't want to fight.

"You can have the stuff. I just want to find my friend." Nazi took the adornments off his cap and offered them to the men, who grinned.

"Boys, I think we've got ourselves an easy target."

"Hey, wait!" Nazi walked backwards slowly as the men advanced. "I'm looking for someone."

"Tough luck, man. You can look for him in the afterlife!" One of them took out his gun. It was looking like it was all over for Nazi, until-

"Get the frick outta here, Nazis!" screeched a familiar voice.

"Oh, shoot! It's him!" The men scattered, leaving Nazi alone at the end of the alleyway. He saw a short man in a hoodie silhouetted in the sunrise. The rain had cleared up

"Well, well, well," a squeaky voice rang out. "If it isn't my _old pal_."


	8. 8 - Return

Despite the Ancom's high-pitched voice, he was still menacing. "Nazi."

"Ancom. Please, listen."

The midget hobbled towards Nazi, using a baseball bat like a crutch. Blood stained his unwashed hoodie, tears in parts of its fabric. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I was looking for you. Commie misses you." Nazi paused. "A lot."

"You told me he hated me." Ancom fidgeted, his voice quiet. "You told me he never wanted to see me again."

The anarchist and the Nazi stood a few feet apart, watching each other. Finally, Nazi spoke. "I'm- I'm sorry."

"Sorry? _You?_" Ancom said incredulously.

"Yes." Nazi looked down. He had made a promise when he had left home. That he would never apologize to anyone anymore.

Today, he would break that promise.

"Ancom, the truth is… I was jealous of what you and Commie had."

"Huh?" The anarchist clearly hadn't expected this.

"I wanted a meaningful relationship with someone. And you were in my way. It was too late before I realized that Commie isn't himself without you."

"Nazi…" The anarchist was quiet for a while.

Nazi walked over and placed his hand on Ancom's shoulder. "Do you want to come home?"

Ancom nodded, hugging Nazi tightly. Tears silently streamed down his face.

Nazi picked up the tiny anarchist and headed towards his house. Not his house. _Their_ house.


	9. 9 - Home

Nazi walked through the door, Ancom tagging along behind him. The communist was nowhere to be seen. In fact, the house was wrecked and deserted.

"What happened here?" Nazi muttered.

He saw Ancom's face pale, and a shaky finger point towards a decal spray-painted on the wall of the kitchen. It was a communist symbol inside a circle. It was the same words on the hat of the…

"Nazbol," Nazi and Ancom said in unison.

"Wait, you know him?" asked Nazi.

"Yes. He is the leader of Nazbol Gang, the group which was attacking you in that alleyway. It's full of Nazis, so I started removing their kneecaps."

Nazi shuddered. Hopefully he was on Ancom's good side. He preferred his kneecaps in his body. "Anyways, I know him because he moved in here, along with five other people. But I have no idea what happened while I was out."

"Nazi!" Transhumanist and Anprim emerged from separate rooms, making sure to stay far away from each other as they approached. Anarcho-Monarchist, who had spoken, walked out from behind the couch. "Thank the sovereigns you're here. You were right about Nazbol. He's converted Commie and Posadist to his side. They all want to kill you, Nazi."

"I'm sorry about this." Nazbol strode out of a third room, gun pointed at Nazi's head. A _click_ echoed throughout the room. "Commie told me that you want to control this group. And I'm afraid that I'm the only one here who can truly unite the extremists."

The Wackies and Ancom fled, hiding, as Nazi and Nazbol stared each other down. Commie and Posadist emerged from the shadows, eyes dark. Nazi realized he was surrounded. He glared at Nazbol, powerless, as the ushanka'd man continued.

"You killed Commie's dear friend, Ancom. You're the reason why Ancap left this team, Nazi. You're the most divisive one of us all. And that's why you need to die."

Nazi opened his mouth to speak. _But Ancom isn't dead, he's-_

"Be quiet, or I'll make this more painful than it needs to be," grinned Posadist.

"Now, I will give you an option. Go, get out of here and never return. Forget the Centricide, forget your "friends", and forget this house."

"Or?" Nazi wavered.

"Or I vill have my revenge for Anarkiddy. I vill finish zhe job!" Commie hissed menacingly. Nazi turned around, and ducked just in time to avoid the communist's first swing at him.

"He's not dead!" cried Nazi. "Ancom is alive!"

"Vat?" Commie stopped his fist a second away from Nazi's nose.

"Ancom! Come out of there!"

The anarchist stood up from behind the couch, brushing the dust off his hoodie.

"Commie?" he squeaked.

"Anarkitty!" the communist shouted, and ran to the anarchist, enveloping him in a huge bear hug. Nazi blinked back tears as he realized he'd never be that close to the commie, it would never be that way between them. Especially not after what he'd done.

"It's _que/quem_ by the way, Nazi," choked out Ancom.


	10. 10 - Finale

"What a _happy little reunion_ over there." A scathing tone cut through the air that moments ago had been filled with the joy of something a bit more than friendship. "We've lost Commie… darn. But I can still take you out on my own, Nazi."

Nazi turned back, seeing the gun still pointed at him. Behind it was Nazbol's sneer.

"Any last words?"

Nazi was silent for a few seconds, contemplating. "I may have made some mistakes in the past. We all have. But I've grown from them, actually. And I've united the entirety of the Extremists on _my_ side. You're only down to two members, half-com."

"That has no say in the matter. Once you are dead, the extremists will unite behind me. You cause nothing but _pain_, Nazi. Just as you said nobody would miss the Ancap, nobody would miss you either."

Just before he pulled the trigger, a pink blur darted into Nazi's vision. A shot rang out across the room, but Nazi still stood. In front of him, laying on the ground in a quickly widening puddle of blood, was the homofash.

"NO!" Nazi cried. He'd never really paid the gay nazi any mind, but the affection that Homofash had shown to Nazi started to reveal itself in his memories.

_He climbed into bed with me. He had _wanted _to sleep in the same room as me._

_He healed me after Commie beat me half to death. _

_He helped me discover what I truly was._

"_I love you," he'd said. Twice. And I'd never said it back. _

All these and more flashed through Nazi's head as he collapsed to his knees, cradling his gay counterpart- no, his equal now- in his arms. He didn't care that the Nazbol was standing above him, gun to the back of his head. All he cared about was making sure that the homofash's heart was still beating.

Now Nazi understood how Commie had felt when he was told that the ancom had been killed. He was filled from head to toe with nothing but pure, pure rage. He gently placed Homofash's head on the floor, whispering in his ear not to die not to die _please don't die on me_. Then, he whipped around and grabbed Nazbol's wrist, twisting it in a way that made the power-hungry man drop the gun.

"You should not have done that," hissed Nazi. He understood now, how emotions didn't make one weak- no, they were a flame to dip the sword in, to make it stronger, much stronger. "I'll give you ten seconds to run out the door, like a coward, or I will pick up this gun and I will shoot you."

Nazbol fled the second Nazi dropped his wrist, Posadist following close behind him.

"They're not gone, Nazi," the Ancom told him wisely. "They've gone back to Nazbol Gang, in the slums. They will come back for revenge."

"And we will beat them," replied Nazi. He paused. "I'm sorry that I was never using your pronouns up until now. But I swear I'll try."

The anarchist smiled up at Nazi. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all."


	11. 11 - Recovery

"Is he- Can I go in?" Nazi asked Transhumanist, who had just emerged from the room containing Homofash.

"He's alive. The bullet missed anything vital." beeped the robot. "You may enter. He is awake now, but very tired."

_Oh, thank God. _A weight lifted from Nazi's shoulders. He straightened his cap and walked into the room.

Homofash was lying on Nazi's bed, shirtless save for wads of bandages wrapped around his chest. Nazi's heart fluttered. _Dang, he's hot. What was that word Ancom told me… a "twink"?_

"Heyy, sexy," winked the homofash. His eyes stayed closed after that, but he was smiling.

"You saved me. Again."

"I suppose I did." He smirked, and that smirk… It made Nazi want to do things to that man, unspeakable things, un-Christian things. But now was not the time for that, now was the time for healing.

Homofash yawned and rolled over onto his side, facing the wall. There was space on the bed. Space enough for a man of Nazi's size. But would he take the opportunity?

Nazi took off his jacket and gingerly climbed onto the bed, wrapping his arm around Homofash for support. The other man gasped at first in shock, but quickly nestled into Nazi. Nazi felt odd… some sort of protective instinct was overtaking him. He curled around the homofash, gently caressing his face, his neck. It felt good- natural, even.

Suddenly, the homofash grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"I love you, Nazi."

And Nazi realized that indeed, he could put words to the feelings he had towards Homofash, the protectiveness, the pure emotion he felt towards him. "I love you too."


	12. 12 - Date

"Ancom and Commie are using the couch again," pouted Homofash. "I thought it was _our_ turn to have a movie night."

Nazi shrugged. "You know how Ancom is. Que's always going on about how it's fascist to disagree with quem. And Commie's always gonna back quem up."

Secretly, Nazi had ceded the couch to the other couple as part of a plan. He'd called up a few places to take him and Homofash for an unforgettable night.

"Where exactly are we going?" demanded Homofash as Nazi drove along the river to the delta where it met the sea.

"Oh, nowhere special. Just enjoy the ride."

He parked the car in a rural lot and took out a tiki torch from the back of the car. Not only was it useful for marching in "Jews Will Not Replace Us" protests, but these sorts of torches repelled bugs too. He lit it and led Homofash down a dirt path, brushing back the bushes. Finally, they arrived at a little shack, which was renting out little dinghies. Nazi nodded at the worker, who had his boat rigged and ready to go.

Nazi sat down in the boat, motioning for Homofash to come. He hesitantly followed and sat down.

"You've never been sailing, right?"

"Right," the gayer fashie responded.

"Well, then your first time will be with me."

Nazi playfully smiled at the insinuation he'd made as Homofash groaned. "You really need to work on your lines."

The shoreman cast them off as Nazi raised the sails. The boat cleanly cut through the water, heading for the sea. His cap, often joked about as looking like a sailor's, actually had been earned from winning a sailing race.

"I'm going to show you the most beautiful thing," Nazi told Homofash. "Well, the second most beautiful, after you." He managed a smile.

"Aww, you're so sweet," Homofash sighed dreamily.

They sat in silence as Nazi navigated through the waves. The sun was setting. _Perfect_.

"I want you to watch the sun. Especially as it hits the water."

"Whatever you say," happily replied Homofash. Nazi dropped the sails and an anchor, and the boat began to rock peacefully.

As the sun dipped into the horizon, the sky turned green for one moment. Then, it dissolved into a rainbow of colours.

"It's amazing," gasped the homofash. "It's the most perfect thing I've ever seen."

"I know," replied Nazi. Truth be told, it was his first time ever seeing the mythical green flash. But tonight had been the perfect conditions.

Nazi and Homofash sat there in silence, staring at the beautiful rainbow in the sky. The sun began to sink below the horizon, its orange glow illuminating Homofash's face. Nazi realized how lucky he was, to be sitting here by Homofash's side.

"Do you… do you want to be my boyfriend?"

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could even think. They'd been unofficial ever since they'd slept in the same bed for that one night, but they weren't dating. Not yet.

"Are you kidding? Of course!"

Nazi embraced Homofash, _his_ Homofash, his boyfriend now. They kissed for a long, long time, until the sky was completely dark and the stars began to emerge.

"Let's go home."


	13. 13 - shameless erotica NSFW

[WARNING: NSFW]

"Are you familiar with the green-yellow-red system of safewords?" Nazi asked, striding down the steps of the basement towards where Homofash waited. The smaller man was dressed in a crop top, short skirt, and thigh highs, cheap mascara highlighting his eyes, feminizing him. Nazi's heart pounded. He was _so fucking hot_.

"Yes," smirked the homofash.

"Yes, _what_?" Nazi stopped in front of him and grabbed his jaw, forcing Homofash to look into Nazi's eyes.

"Yes, _sir._" Homofash rolled his eyes. Dark feelings arose in Nazi. He wanted to _hurt_ this man.

"That's better." Nazi released Homofash and grabbed a collar. Engraved on the tag was a swastika. He clipped it around the shorter gay's neck, then looped rope through a pulley in the ceiling. Then, he pulled on it as a test. Homofash was forced to stand up straight, so as to not start choking.

Still holding onto the rope, Nazi walked slowly around his captive. He put a pair of cuffs on Homofash, binding his hands tightly behind his back. The younger man was completely helpless now. Nazi stroked the thighs of Homofash, causing him to moan.

"You're a sensitive little bitch, aren't you."

Homofash wordlessly nodded- or at least tried to.

Nazi grabbed a vibrator and stuck it on Homofash's thigh. His legs started shaking, and he moaned in pleasure as he was choked by the collar.

"Kinky bitch."

After lubing up a buttplug and sticking it in Homofash's tight little hole, Nazi decided to have some fun. He drew his fingers across Homofash, slowly spinning him around until they were face-to-face. He tore off the cheaply made crop top, exposing Homofash's lithe chest, quivering in anticipation. Nazi stroked the man's chest, playing with his nipples, eliciting moans of delight.

"I-I can't take it anymore… please, fuck me!" His mouth opened slightly, and Nazi took the opportunity to shove a gag in.

"It's not your job to decide, slut." Nazi slapped Homofash across his face.

He turned the vibrator's intensity up. His prisoner shook, and Nazi walked around to his back. He lifted up Homofash's skirt, revealing his perfectly round ass. Nazi grabbed a flogger and started whipping him. _Damn, this felt good._

Homofash cried out in pleasure, his shouts muffled by the gag but audible nonetheless. Red marks began to appear on Homofash, and had turned into welts and bruises by the time Nazi decided it was time.

He slowly removed the buttplug and pulled down his pants, revealing his throbbing, erect cock. He spread the fashie's tight ass and inserted his dick into his hole.

Every second after that was a blur of pleasure for the both of them. At some point, Nazi let go of the rope and grabbed Homofash's hips, slamming himself into them.

They climaxed at the same time, Nazi shooting his load into Homofash and the other ejaculating all over the place. Homofash collapsed, a hot mess, mascara messy and thigh-highs covered in cum. Nazi crouched down next to him and started removing the restraints.

"That was… the best… fuckin' thing ever…" moaned the gay man as Nazi took out his gag.

"Of course you liked _that_, you degenerate."

"Don't lie, you liked it too-"

Nazi leaned down and shut up Homofash with a kiss. Then he picked up the smaller man and carried him up the stairs.

"So what if I did?"


End file.
